


Tóxico

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: A veces quería tener esperanza. A veces pensaba que quizás, quizás podía tener una oportunidad. Pero, era más inteligente que eso, después de todo.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Invel Yura
Kudos: 1





	Tóxico

– Me encantaría tenerte conmigo – dijo, con una dulce sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Extendió la mano en su dirección, solicitando una ayuda que en realidad no necesitaba e Invel tuvo que luchar para mantener su rostro tranquilo.

Estaban hablando sobre la guerra y el ejército, y él sabía que no había manera en que aquello significara nada más que su necesaria asistencia durante la campaña, pero a veces no podía evitar tener esperanza. Quizás esta vez sus palabras tenían un mensaje oculto. Quizás esta vez era diferente. Quizás… Quizás no.

Le estaba pidiendo un favor, después de todo, y cada vez que él necesitaba algo de Nivel hacía lo mismo. Sonreírle, decir algo agradable y regalarle cualquier tipo de caricia más larga de lo necesario. Porque, cuando él le sonreía, Invel no podía decir que no. Era así desde la primera vez, cuando él fue la primera persona en atravesar su campo congelado. El primero en alcanzarlo desde que era un niño y perdió el control.

Invel era más fuerte ahora, y más inteligente, así que se había dado cuenta de que el Emperador notaba lo que le hacía sentir y como seguía haciéndolo a propósito. Invel era su general más cercano y, por lo mismo, sabía que el Emperador hallaba un extraño placer en controlarlo como si fuera un peón en sus manos. Y también sabía que no era importante para él.

Tampoco lo eran los demás Spriggan o el mismo imperio. Eran sólo distracciones, algo para mantener su mente ocupada mientras aquellos que de verdad importaban, esperaban más allá del mar.

Invel no lo sabía al principio, cuando era apenas más que un niño, pero se había dado cuenta mientras crecía. Y a veces, una pequeña parte de su mente, algún lugar olvidado en su interior, le decía que se fuera, que encontrara algún lugar mejor, lejos de las cuerdas que tiraban de él como si fuera una marioneta.

Pero no podía. Era incapaz de detener la satisfacción que sentía con las muy raras muestras de afecto que se le ofrecían. Era incapaz de alejarse, de rechazar la mano acariciando su hombro o cabeza, de decir aquellas pocas palabras que lo liberarían.

No estaba atrapado allí, podía dejar su trabajo como general cuando quisiera, o al menos aquello era lo que le gustaba decir al Emperador, cuando cualquiera de ellos parecía disconforme con algo. Los Spriggan estaban allí porque eran los más fuertes de Arakitashia, pero el Emperador no los obligaría a quedarse. Si cualquiera de ellos decidía que ya no quería ser parte de ese selecto grupo, eran libres de irse.

Eso decía el Emperador, e Invel creía que probablemente era cierto, pero aún así era incapaz de dejarlo. Porque, más allá de la mano extendida, lo único que podía ver era un desierto congelado y su propia soledad. Al lado del Emperador tenía mentiras, falsos cariños y corazones rotos. Dulces susurros que no significaban nada y suaves toques con frías intenciones detrás. No importaba. No eran más frías que su propia magia.

Cualquier cosa era mejor. Incluso cuando el Emperador sonreía y le mentía, diciendo lo mucho que lo apreciaba, era mejor. Y, por eso, tomó su mano, como siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.


End file.
